bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons in Bully
Cricket Bat Okay I did check on this earlier by visiting the beach house. A few details tell you how the bat is a cricket bat. The bat on Bully has a flat edge, where as a Paddle has a sharp edge. A paddle also has a long handle, where as the bat in Bully doesn't. I think the reason why they put cricket bats in where the preps hang out is simple, the preps like go around with British culture, and cricket is a sport here which is mostly watched by rich people. Also the beach house as a cricket country club theme to it. Plus I wouldn't of bothered to start this topic if it was a paddle.Dan the Man 1983 08:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :McJeff check the weapons in the beach house and you will see it looks identical to this below. Dan the Man 1983 08:14, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :: Now, I want you to know that I'm typing this with the game on and Jimmy holding the thing in his hands, and I still partially disagree that it's supposed to be a cricket bat. I think it's supposed to be a frat paddle. Frat paddles are very common in higher learning institutions, particularly fraternaties like Harrington House, and they also seem like the kinds of things that the Preps would keep around as trophies. Also, the ones in Bully are made of wood, and the picture you linked to appears to be made of aluminum. ::I will give you this, the handles of the things in Bully look more like cricket bat handles than handles of the paddles in the above picture, but I'm quite sure they're intended to be frat paddles rather than cricket bats. McJeff 13:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::To me the thing in the game looks bigger and heavier then a paddle. Every Cricket bat is made of wood dude, including the one in the pic. :::Since we are both reasonable people. :::There is two ways we can sort this dispute out. Since we are both Bureaucrats, and have the top decision in any dispute, here is what I suggest we do. :::We can either ask both TheKidInside and Paul for their opinions, and go with popular vote, or we list it as a unidentified weapon while adding possible Cricket Bat, possible Paddle into its entry. since we will never probably agree with each other on this. Dan the Man 1983 13:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm-m. I think I have to agree with Daniel, it's a cricket bat. But if you don't agree, I suggest one of us take a photograph of the object. I'll do it after dinner. Paul H K 10:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: I also have to agree with Dan about it being a cricket bat. TheKidInside 10:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: I think it should be stated as a cricket bat then. Dan the Man 1983 07:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gaaah I think you're all wrong and wrong and wrong, but if you all agree that it should be called a cricket bat, then cricket bat it shall be. McJeff 06:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry dude, but I think that 3 people here are saying that you're wrong. Dan the Man 1983 06:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I am overturning this consensus because this consensus is wrong and stupid. We will break it down into logic rather than argue about what the thing looks like. Harrington House is a frat house. Fact. Frat houses are often decorated with paddles. Fact. The objects in question are being used as decoration. Fact. Bully takes place in America, a country where the game Cricket is not played. Fact. Sports equipment is only used as decoration in rare circumstances. Fact. There is no reasonable reason to think the item is a cricket bat. McJeff 16:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) McJeff 16:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) McJeff you are clueless about Cricket. Cricket is played in the United States, in fact they have their own International team. Now if you knew something about Cricket, you might know that. Dan the Man 1983 16:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :And you seem to be clueless about America. Cricket isn't even considered a real sport here. It's an amateur/recreational sport that isn't even shown on television. McJeff 16:47, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter it is still played there, something you disputed above. "Bully takes place in America, a country where the game Cricket is not played". Dan the Man 1983 17:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Camera. How is this a weapon? It does no harm to students, it only makes them mad if you take a picture of them if their clique doesn't respect you. I don't think the Camera belong in this article to be honest. Dan the Man 1983 10:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :So, a pom-pom is stated and that makes no difference in damage. You can punch with the camera in your hand and it is the same. Either pom-pom should be taken out, or camera should be put back in.Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 17:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please indent your posts, wikioldschool. ::If the camera doesn't belong here, it would have to be moved to its own article. McJeff 18:00, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::The camera has its own purpose, and should have it's own article. Where as most of the things listed on this article share the same purpose, to be used as weapons. Just because the camera can be used as a weapon, it does not make it a weapon, since that isn't it's main purpose. Dan the Man 1983 00:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Editing weapons You can provide weapons for all the characters through hex editing. Carlosvc92 17:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Prefects will throw apples at you if you're out of reach, not bricks. Wording. With reference to McMob's grammatical edits: The original phrasing read thus: 'Although it fails the mission, it can be thrown for minor damage.' I'll break it down. The first 'it' refers to the act of throwing the bag. Therefore the sentence can be read as follows: 'Although throwing the bag fails the mission, it can be thrown for minor damage.' This on its own was reason enough to leave the wording as it was, because there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. It makes perfect grammatical sense. 'Although if failed the mission, it will still be available and can be thrown for minor damage'—this is your edit. Firstly, 'if failed the mission' is not correct grammar. Secondly, what exactly are you trying to say 'will be still available'? Your phrasing makes it ambiguous and confusing enough that it could be taken to mean that the mission itself will still be available. If you wanted to say 'If the mission is failed, the bag will still be available and can be thrown for minor damage' it would make sense—however I believe that the bag disappears once the mission is failed, and that wasn't what the original sentence meant, anyway. In your edit, it doesn't specify what fails the mission; the original wording was such that it explained that throwing the bag is the act which fails the mission. Does that make sense? omgneroli! 13:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Gun I think you should add the hunting riffle to not useable. Check the beachouse it exist.( above the fireplace) (A bully user 02:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC)) :This article is only for actual weapons, not decorations. Jeff (talk| ) 04:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry allright (A bully user 01:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC)) The Rubber Band Ball Glitch The Rubber Band ball glitch happened to me one time on my first save file, but when I re-collected the rubber bands on a different save file months later, it stayed. :P InsaneChibi 22:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC)